The Spring Gathering
by WonderlandSyndrome
Summary: Once a year, the masters of the great clans within this area come together for a gathering with drinks and entertainment, to reinforce the bonds of friendship and support between allies. It is the Spring Gathering and Ayane doesn't want to go...
1. The Invitation

Originally a one-shot that got too big so it is going to be in chunks. Takes place between DOA4 and DOA5.

**Warnings:** Various family issues, talk of rape, nudity (not very graphic)

* * *

**The Spring Gathering**

**Part 1  
**

**The Invitation  
**

The past winter's chill still lingers in the air, but the blossoms have already found the courage to bloom, eager to embrace the sun's spring warmth.

Ayane doesn't like this season. Not as much as any other time of year. In fact, sometimes, she _loathes_ the spring. Everything is too damp, the weather is fickle, and the pollen agitates her nose so she always seems to be wearing an unflattering expression of disgust. Those things, however, are trivial, and they were only additional complaints to the main reason why Ayane hates the season: the lingering reminder of Kasumi.

People had often said Kasumi was born in the wrong season. She never acted like a winter child, but like one of spring. She was never aloof, shy, but was lively, friendly. She acted on impulse and never organized her thoughts and ideas in a suitable manner. She thought with heart. She would never make a good leader.

Ayane picks a petal from a bloom and studies it, looking at it in the palm of her pale hand, before clenching her fingers and crushing it.

What really gets at her is that not only does Kasumi's memory become stronger in her mind during this time of year, but it burns even more brightly in Hayate's too. The mere mentioning of Kasumi in his presence, and Hayate will become quiet, withdrawn for a moment, and Ayane despises that. Kasumi is his little sister, yes, and will always hold a dear place in his heart, but she is only an outcast, a _nukenin_, and nothing will ever change that. Hayate needs to learn that, and the sooner he does the better.

A village guard walks over to her perch in the tree, holding a scroll in his hand. The sight of the black wax seal upon it makes her frown, brow furrowed.

Another reason way she hates this season: the Spring Gathering.

**OOO**

Once a year, the masters of the great clans within this area come together for a gathering with drinks and entertainment, to reinforce the bonds of friendship and support between allies. Despite the innocent reason behind the gathering, there is always an element of competition at these things, with shinobi showing off and pointing out someone else's faults, always respectfully of course. This year, it will take place at the Hayabusa village.

The Mugen Tenshin have been absent from the gathering for the last couple of years, due to various reasons beyond their control. It was obviously that, if they were to attend, the clan would be one of the big topics of conversation that evening.

"Of course we must attend!"

Hayate winces at his father's words. Shiden has always been blunt, clean cut with his words, never fussed around the subject. "The Mugen Tenshin have not been to the Spring Gathering for four years. It's time that we made an appearance once again, and re-establish our place amongst the clans."

Even though Shiden had retired his role of clan head two years ago, Hayate felt his father was still not over the fact that he is no longer leader. He still had an opinion about the running of the village, about everything that affected them, and everyone still took his advice.

Hayate looks over to his mother, but Ayame keeps her eyes on the table before her. She knows that once Shiden speaks, there is no stopping him, and you might as well let him express his point of view and wait until he does so.

"Ever since Kasumi ran away, we have been through a lot of hardship, and now we finally have a time of peace that we must be used to our own advantage. We must not become a laughingstock."

"Father, I don't think anyone is laughing at us-"

"Not to our faces! Shinobi never let people see their true emotions, and your true thoughts must be hidden so your foe will never gain a single advantage over you."

"But we are not fighting the other clans, Father. We are going to eat, drink, and have conversations with them."

"You never know. One day, even that night, someone will pull a blade out on us!"

"I am sure that the others will be kind to us," Ayame says, all smiles. She gently pushes a cup of tea towards her son. "They must understand that we have been through much with DOATEC, and must see that we had reasons not to attend the previous years."

"DOATEC is no more," Shiden points out. He has barely touched his cup. "We are free from their plots and petty plans, and we must embrace that fact. We should not allow ourselves to lock up the doors and hide in shame. We must go out and raise our heads high."

"Father, I respect your opinion," Hayate says calmly, giving a small, short bow to the man, "but hardly four months have passed since we vanquished DOATEC. We lost a lot of men and women in that attack. They were great warriors. I think we must be respectful to their spirits and allow a period of mourning to pass until we are ready to start again."

"Stop making up excuses, Hayate!" Shiden bellows. "It's time to stop sulking. This clan had been tarnished with disorder and shame. Raidou, Kasumi, Genra: they have all disgraced the clan and we must rebuild from the ruins caused by their selfish actions, and the first obvious step is to go to the gathering."

Hayate looks hurt by those words, his stoic mask slipping a little, and Ayame could sense his sadness.

"Shiden," she speaks softly, "it is not very fair to tar Kasumi with the same brush as those men. What she did was out of compassion for her brother."

"Yes, and looked what happened: kidnappings, clones, death at every turn. Although she is my daughter, I can confidently say that the girl handled things poorly. The heavens must favor her greatly to allow her from slipping up and getting herself killed so far. Ayane will agree with me. Won't you, child?"

Ayane had kept very quiet so far, only speaking in order to thank her mother for refilling her cup. She kept her hands under the low table, examining the tantō in her hands in all possible ways. She never felt comfortable sitting in on these private talks, even though it was just her family. With everyone looking straight at her, Ayane placed the dagger on the table top and kept her hands still on her lap.

"While I agree with your view of the runaway, Master Shiden," says the girl, keeping her voice steady, "I am afraid that is the only matter that I do agree with you on. I, personally, find the Gathering to be nothing more but a hot bed of egos and narcissism. The Hayabusa clan is perfectly fine, but all the others are big-headed and cruel to one another. I, for one, do not wish to take part in their petty little games and boasting!"

"It's a place for allies and great masters!"

"It's cock-jousting!"

"Ayane!"

Before Shiden can slap the crude brat across her foul little mouth, his wife places a firm hand on his arm. He stopped everything and forces himself to calm down, settling back down on his cushion. Ayame puts up with a lot from her lover, but one of the things she will not tolerate is seeing him hit her children, especially Ayane. The girl was not his daughter, and he was not allowed to punish her as if she was.

"I think we are all getting a little bit too excited now," Ayame says in a soothing tone. She releases Shiden's arm. "Ayane, please do not use such language like that in the presence of myself and your masters ever again. It is highly distasteful and disrespectful to everyone involved."

Ayane frowns and bows low. "Yes, Mother."

"And Hayate, do not encourage her horrid behaviour next time."

"I didn't-"

"You smirked. You only stopped because your father became enraged. Do not do it again, and don't even try to get a lie past me again either."

"Yes, Mother."

"Good." She pours the last of the tea from the pot into her husband's cup. "You may continue now, dear."

"What? Oh, yes. Thank you." The man drains his cup in one gulp, allowing himself to come up with something to say. "Let me get to the bottom line. You two may be masters of this clan, but I'm not dead yet. As your elder, and for the years that I am still alive, it is my duty to make sure that you do the right thing, and my advice to you is to accept this invitation. Your mother and I will be there of course, so we can all burden this task together. It's only fair, after all."

Ayane can see that Hayate is giving in already. He was an infamous mama's boy, and it was no different when it came to his father. He would hate himself terribly if he turned down Shiden's advice.

"Giving it a second thought I think that is sound advice, Father." He gives a small nod of his head, and turns to look at his sister. "Ayane?"

"Like I have a choice," Ayane huffs. She turns away from him and crosses her arms. She wants her big brother to know just how annoyed she is with him for not sticking to his principles. Hayate tries to ignore her.

"That settles it." Rubbing his hands together, Shiden raises from his seat. "Hayate, as clan head you must write a formal letter for Master Hayabusa to say that you gratefully accept his invitation and that you will be bring your parents and younger sister with you. Now, if you excuse me."

Shiden retired to his chambers for the night to the tune of his family wishing him a pleasant sleep, and Ayame had one of the maids run off to collect paper and ink. Since Hayate had not received full leader training (due to a number of unfortunate incidents) he was not too sure about what to put down on the scroll, so his mother stayed with him to help write out the note. Ayane stayed at her end of the table, laid out on the floor and playing with the tantō again. After a few failed attempts, Hayate finally finished and sealed the scroll with blue wax; the colour of the clan.

"Done." He held out the scroll towards Ayane. She didn't take it. "Ayane, take this to one of the messengers. They should be able to get this to the Hayabusa village by midnight if we send it off now."

"I don't see why I should." The girl had taken to picking her nails with the knife. She knew that using it for silly little tasks would result in nothing but a dulled blade but she doesn't really care right now. "This wasn't my stupid idea."

Hayate furrows his brow as her. He extends his reach. "Ayane, I am your master, and I said take the letter."

"No."

"Ayane!"

"Hayate, don't shout," Ayame sighs. She rests her hand on her son's shoulder. "You are getting as bad as your father with your screaming. You know she is only doing this because she's annoyed with you." Gently, she takes the scroll from Hayate, and pulls Ayane's dangerous little toy away from her, handing her the parchment instead. "Ayane, please take the letter to one of the messengers before it gets too dark; for me, dear."

With a heavy sigh, Ayane finally gives in, although she does it with a sour attitude.

"Fine. I'll go." She gets up off the floor and tucks the scroll into her belt. "I'm going to bed as soon as I come back, so I'll wish you a good night."

"Good night to you too, Aya- Ayane! Use the door!"

The girl ignores her mother's bark and she leaps out of the open window, catching the bough of the peach tree just outside. She disappears into the leaves, melting into the shadows.

Ayame sighed. "That sister of yours has a mind of her own."

"She's angry with me, isn't she?" Hayate asks, his voice a little quiet. He looks upset, so his mother smiles up at him, patting his knee.

"Ayane could never be angry with you, dear. She loves you too much. You know for a fact if she had to face a life without you in it, she would throw her sorry self over the falls without regret."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better about it or not." The man allowed his broad shoulders to drop a little. "I have to admit, I'm on Ayane's side really. I don't like going to the Gathering just as much as her, and this will be the first year without Kasumi there… I am not looking forward to it."

"Me neither, dear, but your father is a stubborn old ox, and we know how important this is to him and to the clan. Let's just try to grin and bear it, hm? For your father, Hayate?"

"Yes. For Father," the lad sighs. "…I think I'll be going to bed as well. This evening has been very tiring" He pauses for a moment, then leans down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. It makes her smile brightly. "Goodnight, Mother."

"Sweet dreams, dear."

Ayame watches her son as he leaves through the door, than draws her gaze to the four empty cups and a teapot before her. She notices the tantō, which had been left forgotten to the side, and picks it up. At the very end of the hilt, yellow and purple decorative cords have been tied to it. They remind Ayame of the ribbons she used to tie in her daughters' hair, before they were old enough to do it themselves. Now, Kasumi was gone and Ayane had cut her hair too short for it to be tied into pretty braids.

With a heavy sigh, Ayame returns the blade to its scabbard and tucks it in-between her robes for safe keeping, before getting up and finally taking herself to bed.


	2. The Dinner

**The Spring Gathering**

**Part 2**

**The Dinner**

The journey has been long and bothersome. The carriage they are trapped inside is small, only just big enough for the four of them, and they had to keep the blinds down so it had become uncomfortable, stuffy and humid. The amount of fabric used for their formal attire did not help them keep down the hot flushes either.

"Ayane, please stop fidgeting." Hayate shuffles farther down the seat, but he still gets a sharp elbow in his ribs no matter what he does.

"I hate this kimono," the girl mumbles bitterly. She keeps on rearranging her skirts, the many robes becoming wrinkled and even more uncomfortable. "I hate all kimono. They are not practical at all and are too tight. It's making my daggers keep digging into my thighs."

"Maybe if you wore your kimono more often, you wouldn't feel so much discomfort," Ayame suggests from across the carriage. She pushes back the blinds on her window, peeking out to see the dark forest. "Stop messing. We will be at the Hayabusa village soon, and I don't want you showing us up by looking like you have just fallen out of a tree. You don't look lady-like at all, Ayane."

"I am _not_ a lady though," Ayane quips back. "I am a _kunoichi_. I run, and leap, and kill. I am not a doll to dress up and be made to drink tea during the afternoons."

"Ayane. Ayame. Don't argue." Shiden sits back, running a hand through his greying hair. "This is meant to be a joyful occasion. Bickering is not welcome here."

The women fall quiet, and an uneasy silence comes around all of them. It seems like no one in here is looking forward to the gathering, save for Shiden but you can never tell what he is truly thinking. His face always reminds still and stoic when he isn't using it. Ayane keeps on fidgeting.

Thankfully, they do not have to stay in that tiny box anymore. The carriage comes to a sudden stop, and a servant opens the door for them. One moment they were in the woods, and then next they are within the walls of the Hayabusa village, hidden in the shadows of the mountains. The carriage had pulled in front of the main house, a large dwelling in the centre of the village, and they are greeted by Master Jô Hayabusa and his son Ryu, whose face is exposed; a rare sight. Beside Ryu is Momiji. All three are a vision in black and red robes, save for the girl who is in a white kimono with a red obi, reminiscent of her robes from her days as a shrine maiden, her hair tied up into a bun, not like the long ponytail which usually tumbles down her back.

They are a stark contrast to the Mugen Tenshin, whose robes were various shades of blue with fine golden detail. Ayane stood out from them, her kimono a rich indigo to represent the darkness that hide the shadow shinobi of the Hajin Mon sect, a rabble of butterflies in gold threat stitched into her back. She is used to standing out, as her violet hair and burning eyes has always been the most recognisable thing about her. It suited her.

"It's great to see you and your family, old friend," says Jô, addressing Shiden as he takes his hand into his, patting it. The master had been blinded years ago, but his sense of awareness has never dulled. He always knows who is standing by him, not matter how many people move around him. It was almost as if that blindfold was just for show. "Ryu has told me of the struggles your clan has been facing these last couple of years. I feel guilty for not being able to help you personally, but to have you here alive and well tells me that I had nothing to worry about… It is a pleasure to see you too, Ayame, as it always is."

"You flatter me, Jô" the woman smiles, giving him a bow.

"You shouldn't be hard on yourself Jô," Shiden insists. "You had your own clan to care for, and you were recovering from a great injury. It was not your battle to begin with. Anyway, I believe that you should be addressing the new leaders as this very moment."

He waves his hand over to Hayate and Ayane. Out of respect, the siblings bow to the Hayabusa master, keeping their head low and arms to their sides.

"Thank you for inviting our family to your home, sir," Hayate says in his best polite tone.

Jô nods his head. "Well, let's not stand in the courtyard all evening. The others have already arrived and helped themselves to drinks. Come inside and we can start on dinner."

They leave their sandals at the doorway, and they are led through the corridors of the Hayabusa home. Over the years that Ayane has been coming here; since she was a child, nothing much has changed, save for the fact that everything seemed so big back then. The smell of varnished wood was familiar and the paintings on the wall have been here since forever.

Momiji falls into step with her.

"It's been a while, Ayane."

"Yes. It's great to see you again." Ayane tries to smile, and she was very pleased being able to talk to the young apprentice again, but she wishes that it was in a different setting. Momiji sees this straight away.

"You're not looking forward to this, are you?"

"Of course not. I dread this day every year… Don't you?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure what to feel," Momiji admits. "This is my first time. Master Ryu said that, as his student, I should finally attend. He said I was important, and it was right for me to come… What did Master Hayate say?"

"Hayate doesn't say much about official duties…" Ayane pauses for a moment and looks ahead of them. The parents are at the head of the group, and Hayate and Ryu are behind them, in front of the girls. They are talking to one another, but their voices are so quite that Ayane cannot hear them. She doesn't see any point in reading their lips. "I think he is a little upset that Kasumi isn't here. He will never get over the fact that she is an outcast."

"That is because Master Hayate love his sisters so much," Momiji smiles, trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't help.

They are first taken to the room where the other clan masters are. Ayane recognises them straight away. There is Master Naoki Yamauchi, a spindly old man with a long, pure white beard and small, dark eyes, dressed in yellow. He is small and thin, but Ayane was told that he was a supreme fighter in his youth, and he is still quick and witty for his age. It is hard for the girl to believe that he was once a young person. Being elderly and wrinkled suits him so well.

The other leader is Master Jiro Matsumoto: a middle-aged who had not looked after himself so well, and is looking worse for wear, more so than Shiden, Jô or even Master Yamauchi. He never said no to second and had gained a bit of weight in his later years. In his grass green robes, he reminds Ayane of one of the frogs in the garden pond back home. His own beard is black stubble peppered with grey speaks, his eyes look watery, and his laugh is rough and too loud. He is joined by a young woman who could have been his daughter but is actually his wife. The last time the Mugen Tenshin was present at the gathering, he was married to a lady in her thirties, who looked like she had eaten a whole lemon and was eternally sucking on it. It seems that Matsumoto finally decided to bring in a newer model.

When they enter the room, Matsumoto believes that he is the one controlling the conversation, but Master Yamauchi would rather just talk with his wife. Her name is Takako, and she is pale and soft-faced, wrapped in flesh green like lime rind.

They have their formal introductions, and they chat for a little while until a servant comes to inform them that dinner is ready. The meal is light and mostly vegetation, to go with the beginning of the new season: bitter roots that had grown large during the former winter and go so well with the sweet sauces and the wild fowl. They pray, say thank you for the food, toasted the Hayabusa family for hosting with cups of lemon water, and started feasting.

"This is a very great spread you have for us, Jô," Matsumoto grins from around a mouthful of meat. "Not as great as the one I had last year, of course. It's a shame you were not there, Shiden. My men had captured a boar. It was such a great meal."

"Seems that we missed something quite amazing," Shiden says out of politeness, but his voice remains flat and emotionless. "However, there was nothing we could do. We were struggling with a great evil and there was no time for simple pleasures."

"Seems that your clan was plagued with a lot of bad luck lately, hasn't it? Then again, maybe it is time for your turn of good luck. Perhaps your son will be a charm. He is a fine young man and from what I heard is highly skilled."

"Thank you, Master." Hayate tried to smile the best he can. "But it's not just me. My sister looks over the Hajin Mon, and she is very good at it. Aren't you, Ayane?"

"Hm?" Ayane had been paying too much attention to her soup to realise that she was being talked about. "Oh, yeah. Well, I wouldn't say that I am perfect, but I try to improve my skills whenever I can… I hope that I can become a great leader someday, but I've only been in this position since my father passed away."

"Ah, yes, Genra." Matsumoto slowly nods his head. "That was a shame. He was a good man. I never expected for him to turn rouge as he did, but he was good at what he did… I had always thought that it was noble of him to take you into his home, despite everything."

Ayane's jaw clenches. This is where it begins. Matsumoto likes to point out other people's flaws without making it sound like he is making a big fuss out of it, because he believes that will make him look better. In reality, it makes him look cruel and pathetic. Ayane had been spared from any direct taunts in the past because she was just Genra's heir and Matsumoto, to his credit, was not as pathetic as to pick on children. Now, she was a master of an important sect and the second in common to her clan's head, not to mention that she is female. Matsumoto had always had such medieval views on women, if there was not enough reason to dislike him already.

"…No matter what happened to him in the end, Father was always so nice to me when I was a child," Ayane says quietly. "A stern but fair teacher, he made sure that I was healthy and well. I had a lot to be thankful for."

"It must have been a strain on him though." Matsumoto is now on his third plate of meat and roots. "He was an important man as the head of the Hajin Mon, and he never married, right? Juggling his duty and a girl alone must have been tiring. Though it must have been unfair on you too, Ayane. A girl should always have a mother to care for them and teach them about being a woman."

There is a clatter down the table as Ayame nearly drops her cup. Her expression has turned grim, looking as if she may start to cry but she manages to control herself. Ayane frowns, feeling sorry for her. Everyday Ayame has regretted not letting Ayane know the truth from day one, not being the proper mother the girl desperately needed.

Ayane knows it was not her fault. Ayame was assaulted, and since Shiden could not take his anger out on Raidou, he took it out on the resulting child. He couldn't be blamed either. Raidou had wronged them all, and Shiden couldn't face having to raise his traitorous brother's spawn. How could he have explained it to his own children? It took him years before he was fine with Ayane entering the house to visit her mother, but now they were in a more comfortable place. Matsumoto seems determined to destroy all of that.

"…My mother has raised me into a fine woman and a good person," Ayane insists, "and although she was unable to care for me during the first few years of my life, she gave me to a great father."

Ayane hopes that made her mother feel better, but Ayame still look sad from this end of the table. The girl glances up to her brother, hoping that he thought she did the right thing. Hayate gave her a brief smile, but he looks very uncomfortable. So does Takako, embarrassed by her husband's actions. Shiden and Jô look as if they are on the urge of uncontrollable rage. Momiji is confused, but tries to remain still like Ryu, to not get involved. Yamauchi continues eating his leafy salad.

"Yes, yes. I suppose." Matsumoto scratches his rough round chin in thought. "Although you could tell that he was not your real father. Genra was calm and spoke with a quiet authority. You are quick to temper and have a harsh tongue, much like Raidou."

"Don't speak of that man so causally in front of my family!" Shiden bellows. "He was disowned years ago, and he has wronged all of us. If you are deliberately trying to upset my wife and niece-"

"It is fine, Master Shiden," Ayane cuts in, looking at him in a stern but calm manner. "You know that I can look after myself." Shiden nods his head, and allows Ayane to speak for herself. He knows she is a strong woman and she has faced tougher foes than the fool at the end of the table. "…I will never see Raidou as my father," says the girl, trying to keep her voice under control. "That man harmed my mother, my brother, and my people, all of those who I love dearly. He was scum, a devil… Although I don't see eye to eye with my sister, I will give her one thing. Kasumi did everyone a great favour when she killed him, and she made sure he burned. No one will miss him."

Although nobody says anything, Ayane feels that everyone agrees with her. Matsumoto nods his head and scratches his chin again.

"True. As disrespectful as it may sound, Raidou's death was a great relieve. However, I am not denying that. I am just saying that Ayane has a lot of that man in her-"

"Ayane is nothing like Raidou!" Having been sitting in silence watching everything, Momiji had become upset for her friend and cannot hold back any more. "Ayane is an honest, kind, loving woman. She-"

"Momiji."

Ryu gives her a warning look, strict and firm with his student. He is telling her to not get involved before she regretted it. Unable to turn against her master, Momiji keeps her head down and fills her mouth with salad to stop it from talking out of turn again.

"Surely I'm not the only one how sees just a little bit of that man in his own daughter," Matsumoto insists. "Yamauchi, you must agree with me."

The old man had been sat there still through all of this discussion. It seems as if he had been blocking out everything, focusing on nothing but the food on his plate. However, with the spotlight now on him, he speaks with such clarity and certainty that it is like he has been listening to every word and breath taken by everyone in the last few minutes.

"Ayane has the looks of her mother and her kindness too. Although she has a fiery temper, it is fuelled by passion and the frustrations she faces in life. Raidou's temper was fuelled by greed and selflessness, a very different source. Ayane has a nature all of her own. She does not have any part of Raidou within her."

Ayane smiles, just a touch. She does not know Yamauchi well; although she had been coming to these gatherings since a young age with Genra and her family, children were encouraged to not get involved with the adults' conversations. Even after that, Yamauchi was the type to just keep himself to himself and not get involved with petty back-chatting. She was surprise that the master had taken enough notice of her to see something good.

"Well, I guess Ayane does make for a better leader then Raidou would ever have been," Matsumoto signs, helping himself to more sauce and drink. "And although she is the youngest, she is better than her sister. Kasumi would have never been a good leader, no, but she had guts and determination… It's a shame that she is an outcast now; she would have been a good asset to the Hayabusa clan, right?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Ayane can see Ryu's mouth twist awkwardly for a moment, just a moment before his face became neutral once more. Since Hayate was going to inherit Mugen Tenshin leadership, there had been talk of Kasumi marrying into another family, to form strong bonds and bring in great benefits. The most logical partnership was the Hayabusa. Ryu was going to inherit his clan one day, and Kasumi could be a part of that. She could strengthen the existing relations. There had always been talks about this over the years but nothing so big, and the whole idea fell apart when the girl ran away. Ayane had never asked the two of them how they felt the idea of marriage, but judging Ryu's reaction just now, it is a touchy subject for him.

Matsumoto continues. "With her out of the picture, do you still plan to marry Ryu off, Jô?"

The master shakes his head.

"Kasumi would have been an ideal choice but right now I believe that Ryu would get advantage from more training, not marriage."

"There is always Ayane, or Momiji."

The two girls don't take that very well. Momiji is overcome by a hot blush and Ayane's shoulders shake with anger. As far as she is concerned, Ryu is a master and her friend, and he is nothing more to her then that. Again, Jô shakes his head.

"Momiji is Ryu's student so it would not be appropriate."

"And Ayane?"

This time Shiden steps in. He wants to subject to be over and done with.

"Ayane is not my daughter, and therefore I cannot decide on a future partner for her. Only her mother can, and Ayame said that the girl could choose for herself, although we hope her choice to be a suitable one." Beside him, Ayame nods her head to confirm his words. "And Hayate is still learning his position so we think that he should wait longer for marriage himself."

"Hm. I see." It was obvious that Matsumoto did not approve of the couple's way of dealing with their children. When he had become leader, Matsumoto's family made sure that he was married as soon as possible and started produced a number of children to keep on the bloodline flowing. He had six children with his first wife, and luckily for Takako it seems he has stopped reproducing now. The poor stick of a woman does not look like the type that could bear children easily. "Well, I hope that you remember that while training is important, keeping your heritage going is also very, very important," the man says, with a proud wag of his finger. "In my village, it is sometimes custom for children from the most important sects to marry, but obviously that cannot be an option for you… Won't want the family tree even more ingrown and rotten…"

In the same split second, Jô slams his palm against the table, causing everything to shake, and Ayane reaches under her skirts for a dagger. Before the blade has even left the scabbard Hayate reaches down and grads her wrist, holding her tight. He shakes his head and after a moment of just staring at him, the girl obeys and puts her weapon away, replacing her robes.

"Matsumoto!" Jô points at the man down the length of the table. "I invited you to my home as an ally, but now you are abusing my hospitality! Shiden and his family are my oldest friends and I will not allow you to insult them under my own roof. You must behave now or I will throw you out of my village before you take another mouthful."

While the atmosphere deeply darkens, Matsumoto smiles as if he is pleased with himself.

"Really, Jô, my good friend, I was only making a joke. I'm sorry that none of you share my sense of humour." He slaps his hands together to rid them of crumbs and pushes himself up off of his seat. "I see that I've struck of cord. I'll take a moment to excuse myself to use your facilities and allow everyone to calm down."

While the man gone, everybody felt a little more comfortable but not completely relieved. Suddenly, Takako throws herself down into the lowest bow she can muster in her restrictive clothing in Jô and Shiden's direction.

"I am so sorry for my husband's actions! He is a foolish man at times but he is really-"

"There is no need for you to apologise, Takako," Shiden reassures her. He places a hand to his temple. "It is not _you_ we are angry with."

The woman bites her lips, and as the straight-faced Yamauchi helps her off the floor, Ayane can see that Takako is almost on the verge of tears. The girl pities her.


End file.
